


30 Ways to Annoy Kaname Kuran

by Living_Doll98



Series: Ways to Annoy... [1]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Blood, F/M, Funny, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Doll98/pseuds/Living_Doll98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a list of 30 ways to annoy Kaname Kuran... Hopefully he doesn't catch you, so if he sees you... RUN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Ways to Annoy Kaname Kuran

**30 ways to Annoy Kaname Kuran**

 

  1. Remodel his room 

  2. Die his uniform baby pink and purple 

  3. Swap his Uniform for the Day classes and die his hair silver and call him Zero 

  4. Spray his room with Garlic powder 

  5. Hide sprinkles of Yuki's blood in random and awkward places

  6. Aido's pants (crotch)

  7. Kanames mattress

  8. Hide one of his chess pieces

  9. Tell him that Yuki has ran off with Rido (Then run for your life)

  10. Tell Aido that Kaname loves him, and that he doesn't know how to tell him

  11. Put splatters of Rido's blood throughout the night class dorms and classrooms

  12. Place a picture of Him and Zero kissing

  13. Paint his room baby pink

  14. Take away his love seat and put it in the school fountain

  15. Hide his curtains in Aido's room

  16. Tip all of his blood tablets into the schools fountain

  17. Store his bed in the underground chamber where he kept Zero and ask why it is there

  18. Ask why you are hearing sounds coming from the basement (where Zero is) when he goes down there.

  19. Place a picture of child Yuki in Aido's Room and sign it from Rido

  20. Tell him that Zero is ready for another session and then run for your life

  21. Hide his chess board

  22. Mess his chess pieces up and then tell him it was like that when you came in

  23. Tell him the Headmaster Cross wants to adopt him

  24. Stash random pictures of Zero in his underwear draw

  25. Greet him with "Hey Gramps", if he asks why remind him that he is over 10, 000 years old

  26. Write 'Rido was here' on his bedroom walls

  27. Call him a Pedo-bear, and tell him its his nickname

  28. Glue everything in his room to the ceiling

  29. Rip a photo of Zero's and Kaname's family pictures (together) and place the two separate halves (one from each photo) in to a frame - make sure mum or dad from either side of the family are in it.

  30. Put Zero posters up in his room and the moon dorm entrance room

  31. Put Yuki's and Zero's blood his sheets (Then deny everything)

  32. Dress up as Zero then Kiss him and then Kiss Yuki   (Run and never lok back)




**Author's Note:**

> If anyone have requests please send them in!!! I'm happy to do them!!


End file.
